


Neko!reader the hybrid god

by Letloverule



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, ErrorTale - Fandom, Freshtale, Inktale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letloverule/pseuds/Letloverule
Summary: Your the last (and only) of your kind. And all you truly want is a master (in a non sexual way) to protect and to love you. What happens when you meet .......wait......SKELE-BAES!!!! And there all your soulmate?!!! Things are going to get A LOT more insane but at least you know your a cat and skeleton hybrid...... right? O and have I mentioned you have a humans determination and the power of a boss level monster?





	Neko!reader the hybrid god

_Readers pov~~ 16 years ago_

_*......elp....e!_

_!!!!! "Wake up you good for nothing child!"_

_Oh... papa is calling for me. I show go before getting punished...again_

_You quickly get dressed into the school-girl uniform your papa gifted you on the day you didn't scream from the pain anymore and speedwalked down the halls to your papa_

_"There you are...now I have a assignment for you my dear"_

_You nod your head in confirmation. A small part of you is happy you'll be of use to papa, but the other part is scared that he'll put you in the void again. No you must be strong._

_"Now you shall be going to the void and retrieving a sample" ok you can do this, for papa will be proud of me then!_

_You nod once again. Nothing bad could go wrong right?_

_*Time skip*_

_That was 12 years ago, now you are exploring the anti-void looking for.. Your master. You tail swings left to right, ringing from the bell attached to the now pink bow symboling your boredom._

_'Sigh. Once again nothing...' you thought as you left the void home you lived in since that day. Your sporting a outfit similar to inks but with a skirt and your scarf is tied into a bow and the color is a strawberry pink matching to the bow on your tail._

_'Maybe if I tried a new au' you say as your walking into a au you've never been in before. This on is one is very different to the others, as you never seen something so bright and sparkly before. They were so pretty and you think there stars._

_'W...wowie' your rainbow eyes turn into stars in that moment. They were simply breath taking. You couldn't stop staring at them, which is why_ _you couldn't dodge the blow to the head by a certain artistic skeleton._

_"OO MY STARS WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!!"_

_OW.. that really hurts. The last thing you do is transform into your human form and  hear before you black out is a warm voice asking if your ok._

_*time skip to five minutes later *_

_Ink's pov~~_

_"O SHIT HOW COULD I EVER LET THIS HAPPEN! ERROR YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" ink yells as he easily cradles the young neko in his arms and goes to the first person he could think of....the destroyer of aus....error. Yea he can be a idiot when in a panic._

_"what the hell did you do_ _dumbass?!" ERROR yells coming out quite glitchy. "This is your fault as well you know I told you NOT to touch my broom and what do you do.....YOU TOUCHED MY FUCKING PAINT BRUSH!!!" ink yells in anger.wait that's not the point."we have to help this girl first them we can argue" error throws and icy glare to the multicolored skeleton, then creates a portal to undertale._

_"Well? Hurry up asshat" error snarled out as he walked towards the mansion I made for the multiple aid living in the classics au._

_I look down to the young girl in my arms 'why was she in the void? And who are you?' Shaking my head I go into the portal._

_Sans pov~~_

_I hear ink screaming something about ...a human?...he found hurt and my bro jumps out of his skin (hehehe), I trailing after him into the living room where ink and error are. One in tears for what he accidentally did, and the other grinning from the others crying._

_"Would you explain what the hell happen?!?!?! And stop that crying your even worse that the creampuff!" Fell yells as it seems he's had enough of the crying fest of blue, ink, and....wait...when did bro start cryin?_

_"Calm down ya guys and ink can explain while paps can heal the human" I saw before there's another destruction of the wall. Paps quickly picks up the human and places her on the unoccupied couch. Green magic is be produced from his hands toward the human and I turn to ink._

_"So care to explain now?" I say to the artist as everyone else gives him a intent look of 'ya explain to do'._

_"W-well you see i-" said ink_

_*one long ass explanation and and cuss words later*_

_"Ok so that strange as hell" red says" and ya have no clue who this human could be?"_

_"Sadly no" ink says, voice a little bit dry from cryin' so much," I never seen her before and I know for a fact that she isn't a anomaly or glitch" ink adds with a glare towards error._

_"Whatever" error buffs as I roll my eye sockets at the two. Suddenly paps screeches_

_"EVERYONE LOOK!!!"_

_All heads turn to the girl.....and....a..are those cat ears!? And a tail!? "What the hell?" Everyone says at the same time._

_"What is she?"_

_"Look papy! Her tails bow is turning another color!" Blue says after stepping towards the human. It was indeed changing color. From a crystal blue to a strawberry pink matching to the girls long scarf. Now looking at her, she's pretty cute.....for a human of course._

_"Brother I think she waking up" paps says starting all of us and everyone, 'cept for the edgy versions of my bro n me. Now maybe we can get some more answers and see what is she?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooooo much for reading my fan-fic you guys are awesome and since I'm just starting I'll probably won't make any fan art but I have a huge imagination and I love undertale so .......TO BE CONTINUED ....always wanted to say that(*giggles*)


End file.
